Class System
Note This Classing System is heavily taken by Vs Battles Wiki's Tiering System and is very important when gauging at a characters destruction and/or creation abilities Note 2 nobody agrees about dimensional tiering as it can have many different definitions so just try comply these classes Note 3 Omiverse is not used as a term on this site as it can have many different meanings such as every multiverse in fiction or different timelines and Outerverse is not a replacement for Omniverse Classes Class F-: Lower Dimensional 'F-C-:' Point level 0-dimensional Characters 'F-B-:' Line level 1-dimensional characters 'F-A-:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters Class F: Regular 'F-C:' Below Average Human level Small Humans (babies) and small animals 'F-B:' Average Human level Regular 3-dimensional humans 'F-A:' Athlete level Athletes and most characters in action movies Class E: Superhuman 'E-C:' Street level Peak humans and low superhuman, some master martial artists and athletes in real life, usually characters in action/martial arts movies 'E-B:' Wall level characters who can destroy and/or bust through a wall 'E-A: '''Room level This class is split in to: *Room level: (''E-A) characters who can destroy a regular room *Small Building level: (High E-A) characters who can destroy a small building for example a house Class D: Buildings 'D-C:' Building level Characters who can destroy buildings 'D-B:' City-Block level Characters that can destroy a city block 'D-A:' Multi City-Block level Characters that can destroy multiple city blocks in one attack Class C-: Nuclear 'C-C-:' Town level Characters who can either destroy a town or create enough destructive force to destroy one 'C-B-:' City level Characters who wield the destructive power to destroy a city 'C-A-:' Mountain level Characters who can destroy a mountain or can generate enough energy to destroy one Class C: Tectonic 'C-C:' Island level Characters who can destroy an island (a lot of pokemon) 'C-B:' Country level Characters with the power to blow up a country, there is a gap in this class between characters who can destroy small countries such as England and destroying countries such as India 'C-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent or numerous countries in one attack Multi-Continent level characters will need a C-A+ Class B:' Planetary' 'B-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, a baseline moon buster has the power to destroy the Earth's moon 'B-B' Planet level This class is split in to: *Small Planet level: (Low B-B) characters who can destroy a small planet such as Mercury and this class is also for dwarf planet level characters *Planet level: (B-B) characters who can destroy planets such as Earth 'B-A' Large Planet level This class is split in to: *Large Planet level: (B-A) Characterss that can destroy large planets such as Saturn, Neptune and Jupiter *Dwarf Star level: (High B-A) Characters who can destroy a dwarf star, the baseline for this class is people who can destroy brown dwarf stars Class A: Stellar 'A-C' Star level this class is split in to: *Small Star level: (Low A-C) Characters with the capability to destroy Red Dwarfs *Star level: (A-C) Characters who can destroy Yellow Dwarfs such as our own Sun *Large Star level: (High A-C) Characters who can destroy anywhere from Blue Giants to Red Hypergiants 'A-B:' Solar System level Characters who have enough power to destroy our Solar System keep in mind this class is a very wide class as an A-B can stomp another A-B in terms of power. The difference between this and Multi-Solar System level is billions (over 400 billion X), if not a trillion X 'A-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can destroy multiple solar systems in a single attack, these are also characters hundreds of billions of times stronger than basline Solar System Busters, characters who destroyed a galaxy over time may be assigned this class. Instead of doubling a Solar System Buster’s Power you have to consider the gap between solar systems Class S: Cosmic 'S-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can destroy/create a galaxy 'S-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can destroy/create multiple galaxies, keep in mind this is characters who can either destroy multiple galaxies in a single attack or destroy the physical matter in a universe over time 'S-A' This class is split in to: *Universe level: (S-A-'') Characters who can destroy/create the physical matter in a universe *High Universe level: (''High S-A-'') Characters who are Infinite 3-dimensional alternatively 4-dimensional characters Class SS: '''Multiversal' 'SS-C' This class is split in to: *Universe level+: (Low SS-C) Characters who can destroy/create the entire 4-dimensional space-time in a universe for example a timeline *Low Multiverse level: (SS-C) Characters who can destroy/create 2-1000 universal space-time continuums 'SS-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can destroy/create 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums 'SS-A' This class is split in to: *Multiverse level+: (SS-A) Characters who can destroy/create a countably infinite amount of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums these universes are technically lined up along 5-dimensional axis but their geometrical amounts to 0 on this scale. Keep in mind the difference between Multiverse+ level characters and Multiverse level characters is infinite *High Multiverse level+: (High SS-A) Characters who are 5-dimensional and can destroy/create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not a significant size, characters who can destroy/create an uncountably infinite number of universes can also be assigned this class as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0 Class SSS: Extradimensional SSS-C: Complex Multiverse level This class covers characters from 6-dimensional to 11-dimensional. 6-dimensional beings can destroy a more than a countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that by a more than countably infinite number of times This class is split in to: *Low Complex Multiverse level: (Low SSS-C) 6-dimensional beings *Complex Multiverse level: (SSS-C) 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional beings *High Complex Multiverse level: (High SSS-C) 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional beings SSS-B+: Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above, this class is beyond Complex Multiversal in this case Hyperverse is split in to 2 words, Hyper and Verse, Hyper in mathematics is used to designate higher-dimensional space above or beyond the usual level and verse is short for universe 12-dimensional beings are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a Full Complex M-Theory (Multiverse theory) Multiverse, 13-dimensional beings are a more than countably infinite times greater that ect. This class is split in to: *Low Hyperverse level: (Low SSS-B) 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: (SSS-B) Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12, for example 16-dimensional beings *High Hyperverse level: (High SSS-B) Infinite-dimensional beings SSS-A: Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all dimensions of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions Note that all Class SSS-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. = Class X: Boundless 'High Outerversal level' Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular S-A+ character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High S-A+ rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. To further clarify, a High S-A+ should be so much higher than baseline S-A+ characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High S-A+, a character must at the very least transcend baseline S-A+ characters in the same manner that they exceed Class F- Other stats Striking Strength Lifting Strength Durability Speed Stamina Intelligence Feats/Statement Category:Important pages Category:Browse